Team Kaiju: The Last Invasion
by Oz37
Summary: It's been awhile, and this chapter is pretty short, but I'm finally back in the swing of things! Chapter 5 should be coming pretty soon, and it should be worth the wait!
1. Life at the Island

Chapter One – Life at the Island

It was currently one of those peaceful moments in time. No major human conflicts, no evil mutations running amuck, and, perhaps most importantly, no alien invasions. Life on Monster Island was good for its denizens, who were enjoying this rare vacation from chaos and destruction.

Godzilla spent his days roaming the island appropriately as "King of the Monsters", taking on the responsibility of checking up on his "people". His old friends and comrades Anguirus and Rodan met with him every morning to accompany him while he made his rounds.

His first few stops were always at the locations of some of the older residents of the island, Baragon's network of tunnels being the first. The horned beast popped his head up from a central hole and cordially greeted his neighbors and companions.

"Good morning," he grunted in the language of monsters.

"Morning, Baragon," Anguirus greeted. "How's the southern tunnel coming?"

Baragon made a face and replied, "It fell in again. I'm about to just give up on it completely."

"That's what you said before your last five attempts," Rodan said quietly, his red wings positioned so he appeared to be wrapped in a great cloak.

"True," Baragon admitted with a wry smile, "and I'll probably be back at it before the hour is out." At that, he performed a short nod and dove back beneath the ground to do what he loved best: dig.

Godzilla led the way to Manda's cave, but the great serpent was out at sea as usual. Godzilla trusted the wise monster and knew that he didn't really need to check up on him as often as the others.

As they approached the next area, the radioactive saurian prepared himself for a small battle of wits with the island's self-proclaimed queen. The giant spider known as Kumonga loved to play mind games and aimlessly banter, and Godzilla respected her enough to humor her.

"Greetings, Husband," she called to them as they came closer, her many eyes twinkling with good-natured mischief.

"Husband?" Godzilla asked with mock surprise. "When did this happen, and why wasn't I properly informed?"

"It only makes sense that as Queen of the Monsters, I'm betrothed to the King," she explained calmly, though her mandibles clicked quite excitedly.

"I don't claim to be an expert on such things," Godzilla said, "but don't female spiders have a habit of eating their espoused?"

"It happens occasionally," she replied, "but I'd find it in extremely bad taste to eat you before your usefulness ran its course."

"I'll make a point of staying useful, then," he laughed. "Seriously, are you well this morning?"

"Yes, my dear, I'm fine," Kumonga said happily. "As long as I have someone to talk to every so often, I'm contented."

The three kaiju moved on and came upon one of the newer additions to the island. Titanosaurus stomped about, looking around nervously from time to time. He was a naturally peaceful creature, his only violent act being provoked by mind control.

"Are you still enjoying our little island here?" Rodan asked.

"If it stays this quiet, then I'm just fine," he replied, still looking a little nervous. "Just the thought being dragged into another fight scares me out of my mind."

"Well, the three of us normally can take care of any trouble that arises, but your strengths would definitely be a welcomed addition to our ranks," Rodan assured him.

"Thanks, but I really don't think I could enter a battle out of my own free will," he insisted.

"Let's all hope that you won't have to," Godzilla commented semi-absently. His mind was on the next stop they were to make, which was the only one he didn't particularly enjoy.

The next citizen they came upon lay quietly beneath a rocky outcropping that created a shaded area by the sea.

"Hey," Zilla greeted them quietly, keeping a wary eye on Godzilla.

"Good morning," Anguirus replied, also watching Godzilla carefully. It was common knowledge on the island that Godzilla had not invited Zilla to Monster Island out of the goodness of his own heart. This move was prompted by Mothra's suggestion. Actually, "suggestion" isn't quite the right word. "Insistence" comes much closer.

"It's a nice day out, isn't it, Godzilla?" Rodan spoke, breaking the awkward silence and poking Godzilla sharply in the ribs with the tip of his wing.

Godzilla managed to mumble something in agreement, his eyes wandering around as his fidgeted in obvious discomfort. When he could no longer stand the situation, he abruptly turned and walked off toward the shoreline, roughly kicking boulders out of his way.

"I still don't understand why he's like this around you," Anguirus said to Zilla. "If he's got a problem with someone, he normally just dukes it out with them and forgets about it."

"I have my suspicions," Zilla replied, "but I don't think it's my place to confront him with them or anything. Thanks for coming by, though." At that, the iguana-like kaiju crawled further back beneath the outcropping and curled up, looking out at the sea pensively.

Anguirus and Rodan exchanged a long look and shook their heads, joining Godzilla and continuing on down the island with the disgruntled kaiju as he tried to pretend nothing was wrong.

The last monster on the island was a one of Mothra's larvae. This one was the only larvae on earth at the time and had decided to join the other monsters on Monster Island.

"How's your mother?" Godzilla asked the larva as she busied herself with spraying webbing to create the beginnings of a cocoon.

"She's doing fine," she informed him. "She's been really morbid lately, though. Every time she visits, she talks to me about how it won't be long until I take her place as 'Guardian of Earth'."

Godzilla was suddenly worried. Mothra had shown some clairvoyant capabilities, and she was never one to talk about such things unless she was more than certain she was right. This was unlikely to be an exception. Godzilla chatted with the young larva for a bit longer and continued on to his own section of the island.

"Thanks for coming with me," Godzilla said to Anguirus and Rodan. "I'll see you later today."

"Yes; take care," Rodan said as he spread his wings and took off for his roost on the sole mountain on the island.

"Later!" Anguirus called, rolling into a ball and tumbling off to his own section of the island just past Godzilla's own.

Godzilla paced about a bit, a feeling of dread gnawing at his stomach. This feeling only came on when something awful was about to occur, and Godzilla had learned to always listen to this feeling. Suddenly, he dove into the waters and took off for Infant Island. He needed answers, and Mothra was the kaiju that normally had them.


	2. The Quiet Breaks

Chapter Two – The Quiet Breaks

As Godzilla reached the island, he knew something was wrong. The normal calm that surrounded the area was shattered, replaced by a vibe of havoc. Entering the inner cavern that Mothra normally stayed in, Godzilla saw Manda worriedly coiled above the giant moth, looking over her wounds without much hope in his eyes.

"What happened here?" Godzilla demanded, kneeling beside his long-time friend.

"They're back," Mothra managed to chirp.

"Shush," Manda told her quietly, "save your strength. She means the Vortaak. They've almost built an army of monsters, and they're looking for a fight."

"And I say we give them one," Mothra said grimly in spite of Manda's advice. "It's not yet my time to pass the torch to my daughter, and I'll not be one to die hiding in some cave." She began to struggle, flapping her wings to help her into an upright position. Her eyes burned a blue fire, and her determination shined.

"Are you sure about this?" Godzilla asked her, already beginning to grieve for her.

"Oh, yes," she told him. "I've been ready for this for a while. My daughter will be around much longer than I've been, so you and the others had better take care of her. Besides, it was Gigan that paid me a visit, and he's got several things coming to him."

She flapped her wings again and flew up through the opened ceiling of the cave. Godzilla and Manda exchanged worried looks and took to sea, going back to Monster Island to inform the other kaiju.

The scene they encountered was not one they were prepared to see. The island they called home seemed to be overrun with monsters, and the sounds of battle drifted out to them as they looked on from the ocean. The two quickly went ashore, landing near Baragon's tunnels. At first, they didn't see their horned friend, but Godzilla spotted a mound of moving dirt that he thought to be Baragon. Suddenly, the monster underground burst fourth and let out a loud, metallic screech. Megalon brandished his drills and looked about carefully. Surprised, Godzilla began to charge for the electric beetle.

"Wait," Manda told Godzilla simply with a little smile. "Watch."

Another mound of dirt slowly approached the cyborg roach from behind, and Baragon leapt forth from it horn first. His horn struck Megalon in the middle of the back, and he jumped on his foe and breathed fire into the back of his head.

"Do you have this covered?" Godzilla called to him.

Baragon smiled briefly and did a back flip, landing roughly on Megalon's back. Though Megalon managed to get up and face Baragon, Godzilla had confidence in his little friend.

They quickly moved on, past Manda's grotto and into Kumonga's lair. They heard her grunts and cries as they approached, and they hurried onward. Four Kamacuras surrounded the spider queen as she watched them carefully. In the blink of an eye, one of the mantises flew forward and struck her with a toothed scythe that scraped across her surprisingly hard back. Eyes flaring, she whirled on the first attacker and spat webbing at it, causing it to be firmly pasted to the ground on its side.

"It took you long enough," she told Godzilla. "You nearly became short a wife." Another Kamacuras stepped forward cautiously, but Kumonga stood on her four hind legs and kicked at it with her other four. Another blast of webbing glued it to a nearby rock.

Godzilla waded in and contemptuously swatted one of the standing Kamacuras with his powerful tail as Manda sank low to the ground, crawling and slithering around behind the other one. "I know you better than that," Godzilla bantered with her. "You could've easily taken a legion of these bugs." As the last standing Kamacuras tried to charge forward, Manda struck, coiling about its body and digging his four small claws in. He continued to constrict until the mantis fell into unconsciousness.

"I'll web them down and then be along," Kumonga told them. "You'd best check on Titanosaurus; he's probably fallen to pieces by now."

Godzilla and Manda hurried on and found the poor dinosaur cowering as the behemoth alien called Orga charged. There was no possible way either of them could get between the two in time, but that wasn't necessary. Zilla jumped in front of the juggernaut and effectively head-butted him out of his path. Though Godzilla did not particularly like him, he had to admit that Zilla was a capable fighter. Orga now ignored his original target and focused on the extremely fast kaiju that interfered. "Go ahead," Zilla told Godzilla and Manda, "I've got this." He dodged out of Orga's long reach and loosed a mighty roar in his face, the winds changing to a billowing flame that scorched Orga's flesh.

Godzilla grabbed Titanosaurus by the arm and continued through the fray, past Zilla's outcropping and into the Mothra larva's domain. The worst scenario yet unfolded there. A dozen black-bodied Gigans flitted about as King Ghidorah fired his terrible beams from his three heads. The larva, Anguirus, and Rodan were huddled together, fending off whatever came their way.

Suddenly, Titanosaurus took action. After a few moments of surveying the situation, he turned and opened his tail into its fan. It swished slowly a couple of beats, quickly picking up speed and blowing hurricane-like winds through the area. As boulders and trees flew through the air, twelve Gigans screeched and looked sharply at the finned kaiju. Eleven, however, flickered and disappeared, proving them to be illusions. His goal achieved, Titanosaurus stopped his tailwinds and nodded at Godzilla, ready to charge forward.

Their initial plan foiled, Gigan and Ghidorah changed tactics. Gigan swooped through and picked the larva up and carried it several hundred feet away. As every kaiju present started forward to come to her aid, King Ghidorah placed himself between them and the endangered larva. Matters became worse as a pitch black puddle slid to his side, growing and forming into the grotesque form of Hedorah. This was going to be a long battle.


	3. Mothra's Farewell

Chapter Three – Mothra's Farewell 

The larva did her very best to fend off the relentless attacks of the evil cyborg known as Gigan, who repeatedly swooped in and attempted to introduce her to his stomach buzz saw. Catching on, she quickly sprayed a copious amount of silk at Gigan's back as he narrowly flew past her, loading down his wing fins that helped to keep him aloft. As she watched her attacker crash violently, the Mothra larva cried out in recognition of her small victory. Gigan, however, was far from defeated, and he glared menacingly from his one eye as he stood again, weaving his steel hooks dangerously and advancing toward the larva.

Meanwhile, King Ghidorah and Hedorah faced off against Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Manda, and Titanosaurus. Titanosaurus again took surprising initiative as he barreled toward Ghidorah, Godzilla and Manda quickly following him. Anguirus and Rodan nodded once at each other and quickly led Hedorah a small ways away from his partner, preparing for a tough battle.

The smog monster's arms began to extend slightly, subtly even, until they were almost long enough to touch the ground. With startling dexterity, he flicked his left arm in a whip-like fashion, striking Anguirus smartly in the face. The toxins on the grotesque creature's body burned and irritated the slash further, causing the giant dinosaur to cry out in pain. Quickly curling into a spiky ball, Anguirus rolled toward Hedorah and slammed into him hard, his turning spikes rending bits of sludge from the monster's body. What should have been a gruesome and disabling attack, however, left Hedorah unperturbed. Ignoring the monster at his legs, he fired his Crimson Beam from one of his eyes, searing the leathery flesh of Rodan's right wing as the pteranodon attempted to take to the skies. Realizing that his attacks were doing nothing, Anguirus rolled back to his companion's side to come up with another tactic.

Things weren't going much better in the fight against King Ghidorah. There was no hope of sneaking around him or surprising him as his three heads flung about to see all that was around him. Titanosaurus bravely charged the foe, trying to tackle him and drag the monster to the ground. Ghidorah foresaw this, though, and smoothly turned, allowing one of his two tails to lash out and grab the finned dinosaur by the ankle. Ghidorah swung his tail hard, flinging Titanosaurus into Godzilla and causing the two to crash to the ground. Manda had been slowly slithering toward the golden beast, but King Ghidorah saw that, too, and fired his infamous Triple Gravity Beams at the dragon, sending him flying backwards toward Godzilla and Titanosaurus. Getting up quickly, Titanosaurus stomped forward purposefully, a new plan formulated in his mind.

Anguirus again rolled into a ball and rolled toward the disgusting Hedorah, but this time he had a new objective. He once again slammed into the smog monster, now slamming into him repeatedly to throw off his balance. Rodan struggled to flap his wings, becoming airborne and gliding toward the dueling monsters quickly. Soaring upward, he streamlined his body as he plummeted back down, his sharp beak like the tip of an arrow. Rodan's dive-bomb ended abruptly as his beak suddenly pierced Hedorah's right eye. The sludge-covered creature gurgled in his agony, stumbling backwards and covering his face with his still slightly extended arms. It seemed like the tide was beginning to turn.

Titanosaurus dodged the electric beams that crackled and hissed as they fired around him, knowing what he needed to do. Finally reaching King Ghidorah, he grabbed both side heads with his two hands, strangling them in his vice-like grip, and he bit down hard on the neck of the middle head. Grappling with the space monster, Titanosaurus managed to turn with him until his back was to Godzilla, giving the King of Monsters a perfect shot. Godzilla smiled slightly at his new friend's successful plan and he quickly began to draw in his energy, a blue glow creeping up the spikes on his back. As the strange blue light began to shine through his very eyes, he unleashed a great atomic ray, striking King Ghidorah square in the middle of his back. Screeching and crying out in pain, the tyrant attempted to turn his attentions on his new attacker, who was maintaining a seemingly constant stream of blue fire, but Titanosaurus didn't allow him to turn his three heads away. In anger and irritation, the golden dragon mustered up enough of his energy to fire a short blast of electricity from his heads at short range, burning and searing the normally peaceful dinosaur's face and long neck. Titanosaurus' grip loosened and he fell to the ground, warbling and covering his face. King Ghidorah cackled as he turned toward Godzilla, charging up another powerful Gravity Beam blast. Suddenly, though, a new cry sounded in the area.

Every monster in the area stopped and looked up at the giant moth that angrily flew straight at Gigan, who had the larva under the point of one of his steel hooks. Shrieking loudly and bravely, Mothra dove into the one-eyed cyborg, knocking him roughly away from her child. Gigan swiftly rolled to his feet, eyeing the great moth before him. His red eye glowed suddenly, and he fired a red beam of pure alien energy at his foe. Mothra had predicted this, however, and began shaking a cloud of scales from her wings.

"Mother!" the larva cried in anguish, speaking the first words since the battle had begun. It was too late, though, as Mothra's scales were a last resort that caused the death of its user. Gigan's beam bounced back toward him, causing minimal damage to the alien. Grinning evilly and screeching in glee, he began to charge forward and prepared to stick his great hooks into Mothra's delicate body. Everyone else knew better, though, and knew what Mothra was about to do. As Gigan charged into the cloud of scales, Mothra fired her own rainbow beam into the midst of the scales, which glowed strangely and began to turn red. Suddenly, the whole cloud exploded in fire, a burning inferno engulfing Gigan and Mothra. At the last moment, Mothra looked lovingly at her daughter chirped something to her.

As the fires dissapated, Gigan's blackened and lifeless body slumped to the ground, and Mothra was no more, the intense fire completely incinerating her. King Ghidorah glanced around nervously, quickly flapping his great wings to get him into the sky. He flew by Gigan's corpse and grabbed it in his strong, talon-like feet, then retreating. Hedorah's malleable body morphed into a saucer-like shape as he, too, took to the skies in his retreat.

No one moved a muscle besides those who just arrived. Kumonga, Baragon, and Zilla approached the other monsters, but they knew what had happened. They hadn't really seen anything, but they didn't need to. Brokenness and mourning seemed to emanate from the Earth itself, and there wasn't a monster on the planet that didn't know what had just happened. There was only one sound, however; Mothra's last words still echoed throughout the battlefield. "Be brave, my child."

As the echo faded, a new sound replaced it. It started low and quiet, but it grew quickly. The Mothra larva, now the only Mothra, began a soft, lonely wail that further broke the hearts of every monster present. Her wail was soon joined by Godzilla's sad roar, then Manda's rasping cry, and soon the whole island was filled with the sounds of mourning. Nothing would ever be quite the same, but each monster vowed to avenge their comrade and friend. If war had been what the Vortaak wanted, then they were about to get what they asked for.


	4. Ready for War

Chapter Four – Ready for War 

The monsters were all utterly heartbroken, but there was no time to grieve Mothra. Plans had to be made for how they were going to deal with the Vortaak, hopefully once and for all. Though it was painful for some, they all agreed that Infant Island was probably the best place for them to gather.

The island didn't really have any feeling surrounding it anymore. It was now like any other island, but this drastic change actually made it seem emptier. They all went to the inner sanctum, which happened to be the perfect place for them to strategize. Everyone was quite surprised when they found one of Godzilla's old companions standing in the center of the cavern.

"It's been a while," King Caesar stated, the living statue smiling broadly at them. He shook his head like a dog would, his ears and mane flopping and releasing the water that still clung to him. "I never have liked swimming, though."

"Why are you awake?" Godzilla asked his old friend. "Did the Azumi's summon you?"

"Actually, no," he replied. "Something else woke me. I was beginning to have odd dreams, and a large moth kept speaking to me. She told me that I would be needed soon, and that her death would signify my time to awaken."

"My mother summoned you?" the larva that was now known as Mothra herself asked incredulously. Her eyes shimmered sadly, a small wail escaping her. King Caesar went to her and knelt beside her comfortingly, his ruby eyes shining with compassion.

"She told me to give a message to the one known as 'Mothra'. That would be you, I assume." The new Mothra nodded slowly, another small cry sounding quietly. "She wants you to know," he continued, "that you must move on and continue the legacy of your ancestors. I'm sure we'll all be here to help you along the way, but it's going to require you to accept your new responsibilities."

Resolute now, she nodded again. Turning to the others present, she spoke in a low, dangerous voice. "I want them to pay."

"Then let's get ready," Godzilla spoke in a similarly dangerous voice. "If we're going to take the war to them, then we need to have a good plan."

Several hours later, Rodan returned from scouting out the Vortaak's position. "It's going to be exceedingly difficult to attack them by surprise, but I did managed to find what seems to be a few facilities of theirs. There are four of them from what I could tell."

"Would it be to our benefit to seize these stations?" Manda inquired.

"It certainly couldn't hurt," Mothra chirped, her obvious excitement at the prospect of getting revenge so soon shining in her eyes. "There's ten of us here, so…"

"So," Godzilla cut in, "two of us will head to each location, and the ladies will wait here." Kumonga nodded understandingly, but Mothra was not happy.

"What?" she cried loudly. "I'm not being left behind! I can fight, too."

"We can't risk you getting hurt," he told her. "We don't know what we're heading into, so it's best for you to sit this one out. Don't make me tell Kumonga to web you to one of the walls in here." Mothra glared at him angrily, but soon shuffled off to the back of the cavern to await their return.

"Alright," Godzilla announced determinedly, "let's figure out who's going with who."

"One facility is actually in the ocean," Rodan informed them, "one is near a populated city, another in a large cave east of here, and the last is out in a fairly secluded area surrounded by mountains."

"Titanosaurus and I can take the submerged station," Manda offered. "Also, if there's one surrounded by mountains, it'd make best sense for Rodan to carry one of us over them with him."

"I'm the lightest," Baragon inserted, "so I'll go with Rodan."

"I'm willing to take the cave," said King Caesar. "I'd like to take Anguirus with me, also. There's a few things I've been meaning to ask him." Anguirus, though slightly surprised, gave a large smile at being chosen.

"Alright, that leaves the one near the city to me and…" Godzilla paused looked disappointedly over at the last remaining kaiju, "… Zilla." As much as he didn't want to go along with Zilla, Godzilla wasn't going to embarrass himself by making a fuss. "We leave as soon as possible."

After giving brief directions to each group, Rodan took off for his location, Baragon's forelegs clenched in the pterosaur's powerful, talon-like feet. Manda and Titanosaurus left shortly thereafter underwater, while King Caesar and Anguirus quickly made their way to the cave Rodan had mentioned.

"Watch her, Kumonga," Godzilla told her. "She's angry and of a mind to go alien hunting despite what I've told her."

"Don't you worry about it," the giant spider clicked, "I was young and anxious once myself. If she gets too excited, I'll do what I have to." She turned to go to the back of the cave, but she suddenly remembered something. "By the way, I advise you to put aside your pride and just be thankful for your allies." She glanced at Zilla, and then looked pointedly at the sheepish-looking Godzilla.

Godzilla noticed the iguana staring at him curiously, but he couldn't look back at him. "Let's go," he said tersely, quickly exiting the sanctum and half hoping his partner would decide not to follow.

"You know, it's not really my fault," Zilla commented in a conversational tone of voice, stepping up beside Godzilla as they faced the sea. "So what if the humans mistook me for you? It's not like I was trying to steal your thunder or take your place." Godzilla stared at him in shock, but, however slowly, a smile began to creep across his face. Soon, he was chuckling, and then full-out laughing at himself. Zilla, too, began to laugh, and things suddenly seemed alright between the two.


	5. A Destructor's Return

Chapter Five – A Destructor's Return

Manda and Titanosaurus cautiously poked their heads up through the surface of the ocean, examining the water-surrounded Vortaak base. The alien race had managed to build a fully-mechanical and mobile island that sported stations for military-like meetings and docks for the numerous technologically advanced submarines at hand. In the center of the floating compound stood a huge dome that was a good deal larger than either of the carefully watching monsters.

"What do you think it's for?" Titanosaurus asked nervously, keeping his warbles soft as if the Vortaak would perhaps hear them.

"Most likely a containment chamber of some sort," Manda commented as he narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps they're planning on capturing one of us to perform experiments and such. They may even attempt to use us somehow for their own causes." Titanosaurus nodded sadly, several ghastly memories surfacing in his mind from a time when he himself was manipulated by an alien race to harm mankind and even fight Godzilla.

"Let's destroy it!" he growled savagely. He was suddenly of a mind to take his long suppressed frustrations connected to his past out on the Vortaak, the perfect scapegoats for the original aliens that used him. He dove back beneath the waves, fanning out his tail and gaining great speed as he determinedly headed straight for the base. Manda quickly followed, ready to exact his portion of revenge for the fallen Mothra by wreaking as much havoc possible upon the aliens responsible.

As they approached, a platoon of submarines met them and immediately commenced fire, missiles flying through the water and heading straight for the two beasts. Though Manda deftly dodged the projectiles, Titanosaurus took hits from several, but the brave and angry monster shrugged them off and charged right through the middle of the fleet, cutting its numbers by a third. To finish the job, his serpentine accomplice swam upside down and beneath the remaining submarines, dragging his sharp claws across their hulls and sinking them with relative ease.

Finally, they found themselves directly underneath the base. Two giant war submarines quickly confronted them, however, both being roughly the size of the monsters' friend Baragon. They both were armed with multiple cannons and underwater lasers, their front ends covered in sharp spikes for the purpose of shredding anything they came in close contact with. Briefly nodding at one another, the two headed off to take the submarines individually.

Manda sped through the warm waters quickly to get close enough to enwrap the ship with his serpentine body. The underwater vehicle proved to be more dexterous than it appeared, however, whirling quickly and jabbing its spiked front at the creature confronting it. It then began a barrage of lasers and pure energy balls fired from its cannons, permeating the waters with deadly alien fire. Weaving narrowly through the beams and other dangers, Manda closed in once again and wrapped himself around its unspiked portion. While squeezing with all his might, he drew in a great breath. He then expelled all of the air and water in a physically forceful roar, releasing a powerful spiraling vacuum right at the front of the submarine. The combination of the watery roar and his constriction literally tore the craft in half, destroying the sub for good.

Meanwhile, Titanosaurus was struggling with his submarine. It had landed several hits on the finned dinosaur but had paused to prepare another round. Opening his fantail, Titanosaurus used his tail to propel himself forward quickly, ramming the ship as it recharged. It spun upwards out of control and crashed hard into the bottom of the floating Vortaak base, causing a small explosion to occur on its underside.

Titanosaurus bared his teeth at Manda in a satisfied smile, but neither had time to celebrate. The damaged caused to the base by Titanosaurus and the submarine he fought blew a hole in the side of it, sirens on the base going off in recognition of the fact that it was taking on water. The two suddenly concerned beasts surfaced once again, and witnessed the Vortaak on the base scrambling for their lives. The center of all the worry, however, was the dome in the center. Something inside was thrashing chaotically, outward dents appearing as whatever it was punched the walls from inside.

"What monster could they have captured in there?" Manda wondered aloud, fearing the worst.

The thrashing came to an abrupt halt, the base rocking in awful suspense. Without warning, a red sword-like beam sliced through the top of the dome. Manda immediately knew what it was, but could only stare in disbelief and horror. The dome suddenly fell open, steam and gasses erupting and momentarily keeping the creature obscured. An unmistakable screech rang out as the area cleared, revealing a chained and shackled monstrosity. Its purple, armored plates scraped and shifted as it pulled against the chains around its wrists, ankles, and throat.

"S-should we help it?" Titanosaurus asked innocently, the creating looking half-pitiful as it shrieked and screamed. Manda, however, knew better.

"We need to sink this base now!" he barked with authority. "If we sink it, it may drag that monster down with it." Without giving his companion time to further question him, he charged forward and began attacking the base, using his forceful roar and his claws to do as much damage as he could. Trustingly, Titanosaurus, too, began to cause destruction, crawling up on the base and using his fantail to smack and crush anything that looked important.

"Titanosaurus, no!" Manda cried, watching his finned friend unwittingly take his destruction too close to the still struggling monster. The creature suddenly calmed, noticing the dinosaur as a grotesque smile crept across its face. Titanosaurus turned to Manda's voice, still not realizing the sudden danger in which he'd placed himself. The horn atop the still chained monster's head began to glow a deep red, a scarlet laser the shape of a sword extending from the horn. Manda made a mad scramble onto the base's deck, practically gliding across the base to reach Titanosaurus. There was no time for talk, so the great serpent simply wrapped his tail-end around the dinosaur's midsection, yanking with all his might just as the monster attempted to swing its Horn Katana at Titanosaurus.

The clasp around the groaning purple creature's neck fortunately restricted its movement, but its foiled attempt at injuring Titanosaurus angered it greatly. It suddenly began to draw in energy around its face, the raw energy radiating from its body shorting out whatever still functioning machinery was left on the base. As the base sank with it, the monster released a purple beam from its mouth and began to zap at the chains binding it to the no longer floating platform.

"We've got to go," Manda told Titanosaurus. "That monster only has one weakness, and we don't have the means to fight it head-on."

"But I thought we sunk it," said Titanosaurus.

"That was only to try and slow it down. I don't know what the Vortaak were thinking, but we all have one more problem to try and deal with. Its a major problem all on its own."

"What is it?"

"One of the most evil beings ever to exist. It came from a weapon man created to kill Godzilla once, a living weapon that mutated and eventually grew into that thing. They called it the Destroyer, better known as 'Destoroyah'."


End file.
